


where your traces lead me

by shairiru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: Junmyeon has always wanted to travel the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A shortfic/drabble-ish inspired by Suho's latest trips in Paris.

The streets of Paris didn’t fail to enchant Junmyeon, his hands frozen with his camera as he lets his eyes take all of the scenery in. It’s everything he has expected of it to be - no, even more. People have fallen in love in multitudes in this city; it’s not hard to imagine why. His gaze wanders along the exquisite windows and walls, he sees a phantom image at the back of his mind walk along the bricked streets. He raises his camera to his eyes. _Snap._

 

“ _He_  was in Switzerland, you know,” Sehun’s voice comes from behind. Junmyeon turns and sees him admiring the view, his lips drawn on a thin line. “In this city, as well.”

 

“I know,” he smiles slightly, capturing Sehun from his angle, highlighting the line of his jaw and cheekbones. The sky serves as the backdrop, creating a halo around Sehun’s hair.

 

“Is that why you came with me, _hyung_?”

 

“Don’t be silly.” Junmyeon lets the camera dangle from his neck and starts walking ahead. “I’ve always wanted to travel the world.”

 

-

 

Of course. Of course he knows where Yifan has been and hasn’t been. He doesn’t have any obligations to, but he finds it in himself to regularly check the news about how he is, what he has been doing, what his latest projects are. It gives Junmyeon a sense of calm to be updated about Yifan. It’s out of habit, he tells himself, a habit that he should have learned to forget years ago.

 

It’s been three years, but the feeling of falling down to earth has never left him. The feeling when one of your wings disappears and you come tumbling down the sky.

 

-

 

“I’ve always wanted to travel the world,” Junmyeon tells Yifan in his sleepy state. The steady hum of the city beyond the glass windows of their hotel room is the only noise that fills the succeeding silence. Junmyeon thinks Yifan is already asleep. Never mind if he doesn’t reply; the thought just crossed his mind anyway since they’ve started touring and all.

 

Junmyeon turns on his side facing the glowing lights of the city outside.

 

“You should,” Yifan's voice suddenly break through his slipping consciousness. Junmyeon feels the bed shift on his side. “These concert tours are different. You should be able to explore the world on your own.”

 

“How is it like?” Junmyeon turns around once more, this time facing Yifan. “Actual travelling.”

 

“Wonderful, really. You get to meet all these people, experience things that you haven’t done before…it makes you feel complete. It’s as if every piece of yourself are scattered throughout these different places and you get to gather them back once more.”

 

“And have you?” A plane flies overhead, drowning their room in a resounding rumble. “Have you gathered those pieces back?”

 

Despite the dimness, he clearly sees Yifan smiling. “I’m getting there.”

 

“I want to start as well very soon.”

 

“Let’s go together next time, then.”

 

“Together?”

 

Yifan props himself up by his elbows, seemingly piqued by the topic at hand. “Why not? Aren’t we one? Two halves of a pair of wings? We’re supposed to fly together.”

 

“True,” Junmyeon lets out a laugh, feeling his cheeks heat up. He can’t quite stop the wide smile that has grown on his face, “We’ve been to Los Angeles, London.”

 

“Amsterdam,” Yifan adds. He reaches out and tucks Junmyeon’s hair behind his ears, his thumb caressing the point of his cheek, “Where should we go next? Prague? Milan? Rio?”

 

“Paris,” Junmyeon answers without any hesitation. He takes hold of Yifan's hand that was on his cheek and intertwines their fingers together, “I’ve been thinking of Paris for quite some time now.”

 

“I expected you’d say that.”

 

Junmyeon scoffs. “Is that an insult, _Wu Yifan_?”

 

It’s Yifan's turn to laugh. He traces the line of Junmyeon’s face with his other hand. “No. I’m just thinking that you’d want to be where the most beautiful lights are, where you’d shine as bright as them.”

 

“It’s decided. We’ll go to Paris next time we have a chance.”

 

Yifan leans closer and Junmyeon meets him midway, their lips on each other. The kiss lasts long enough for Junmyeon to drown in the feeling of Yifan’s warmth.

 

“We’ll fly together,” he mumbles against Junmyeon’s lips, “Anywhere you want to go.”

 

Junmyeon dreams about flying that night.

-

 

Eiffel Tower has been completely lit up and Junmyeon has been staring at from the balcony it with a feeling of admiration and nostalgia. He had been wanting to see this very sight for the longest time. He thought he’d be seeing it with a different person, however. He remembers seeing a particular picture roaming around the internet. Yifan in Paris with the Eiffel Tower on his back. He imagines Yifan at that exact same spot at the moment, he imagines him breathing next to him, smiling. Junmyeon smiles as well.

 

“It’s beautiful, no?” Sehun breaks through his distraction and brings him back to the now where there is no Yifan next to him. “Eiffel Tower. It’s so…bright!”

 

“We should eat there tomorrow when we have time,” Junmyeon looks up at him then, the image of Yifan swept away at the back of his mind. “There’s a restaurant on the second floor.”

 

“Ah, that’d be impossible,” he scratches at his head, “I read in the pamphlet that it opens at 11:30. Our flight is at one in the afternoon.”

 

“Oh, that’s a shame. I almost forgot about the flight,” he leans forward the railing, feeling his heart sink just a little bit, “I can’t believe we’re already leaving Paris so soon.”

 

“You’ve taken enough photos, I hope?”

 

“Not of you, though,” Junmyeon laughs and aims the camera at Sehun, “Smile for me?”

 

Sehun indulges him. He tilts his head and smiles, the Eiffel Tower shining behind him. _Snap _.__

 

“Where do you plan to go next, _hyung_? Switzerland, France, what’s next for you?”

 

A conversation from a long time ago echoes again in Junmyeon’s mind. He thinks of how wings need to move together to be able to fly. Where one goes, the other follows. Maybe, if he does follow the other half of his wing, he’ll find traces of Yifan in the places he had been to.

 

Maybe those are the pieces that he needed to gather for him to be complete once more.

 

“I’m thinking of Prague.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I blame Coney and Kich for dragging me to KrisHo...I apologize profusely, this thing just came out of me randomly after krisho_pics at Twitter tweeted a Paris Aesthetics Thread, so i blame that, too. Sorry for mischaracterizations? I haven't been a fan for long *cries* I really didn't know where to go with this


End file.
